


X Marks The Spot

by GoringWriting



Series: Alphabet Row [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, Gen, Lassie Whump, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, POV Shawn Spencer, Serial Killers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Lassie does a little more digging after they clear a case. What will he find?





	X Marks The Spot

"Hey Lassie, whatcha up to?" Shawn asks sitting on the detective's desk and leaning back to smirk at the detective.

"Spencer, remove yourself from my desk," Lassie says and Shawn pouts playfully and slides off the desk and skips over to Jules' desk. Jules is always fun to play with.

"Hi Jules," Shawn says.

"You aren't getting on this case Shawn. This is a dangerous one," she says and Shawn presses a finger to his head and twitches his shoulders.

"I am seeing a murder most foul!" Shawn says narrowly dodging the pen aimed at his head and blows a kiss to Lassie.

"Nice try Lassie baby," Shawn says and the chief pokes her head out of her office me points at them.

"You three, in my office now," she says and they step inside. 

"Whatever you're working on needs to be handed off to another detective. The case I'm about to give you is your top priority," She says and the three nod and Shawn can sense something in her tone that suggests she'd throw him in jail if he tried anything at the moment.

Still Shawn can't resist and drops to his knees.

"I'm getting something! Another murder most foul!" Shawn says.

"Lucky guess," Lassie grumbles.

"I'm seeing...Rubies?" Shawn says.

"The victim is Ruby Raymond, a nurse at Santa Barbara ER. She...she was found skinned," she stays and several faces in the room pale.

"Spencer, you have anything on this that might help?" Chief asks and Shawn glances at the crime scene photo on the desk.

"I'm sensing. A brew? Beer? No. Witches? No. Coffee! Coffee in a...cup...mug! A coffee mug!" Shawn says and Lassie growls under his breath.

"I'll have the techs rush the DNA on the coffee mug. Anything else?"

"I... I'm hearing a boat...a train! Our killer lives near a train of some kind!"

"That would make sense she fell from the top of a train car," Chief says and Shawn leans against the nearest chair wiping sweat from his head.

"Spencer, you stay here. O'Hara and I are going to question the victim's family and friends. Do not go running off on your own let the real police do the real work," Lassie says on his way out and Shawn rolls his eyes and goes and sits at Lassiter's desk. Shawn gave them everything they need to arrest Ruby's brother Richard. With her gone he would inherit all the money belonging to their biological father.

That's one hell of a motive.

Several hours Jules and Lassie come in dragging the brother towards the interrogation room. He hears McNab mention to one of the desk officers that the brother's saliva was on the mug and he has an apartment near the train station where he meets up with prostitutes.

All of which he colorfully relates to the Chief before Lassie pulls it out of the man himself.

Richard Raymond swears that yes he had the motive. Yes he had coffee with his sister, and yes he meets prostitutes in an apartment by the train but he also swears that he did not murder his sister. 

He says he's too lazy. 

Lassie doesn't believe him and Shawn watches him be booked and Shawn sticks around to tease Lassie a little longer before picking up some smoothies to store in his fridge on his way back to his apartment.

He's three smoothies into the seven he bought when there's a knock on his door.

Shawn opens the door and is shocked to find Lassie standing there tie loose and hair mused up.

"Lassie? What are you doing here?" Shawn asks and Lassie sweeps in.

"I cracked a case!" Lassie says hiccuping.

"Have you been drinking?" Shawn asks as Lassie comes in and sits in the armchair and Shawn rolls his eyes and shuts the door.

"Karen and O'Hara thought I was crazy. They laughed at me. Needed a drink to calm down," Lassie says and Shawn nods and sits on the coffee table facing Lassie.

"Okay, tell me what you figured out," Shawn asks resting a hand in Lassie's knee encouragingly.

"I don't think Richard Raymond killed his sister," Lassie says.

"What? But all the evidence points to him," Shawn says soothingly.

"No...look," Lassie says and pulls up a close up picture of Ruby's hip. Or what might be the muscle where the skin was peeled away.

"What am I looking for?"

"There's an X there look," Lassie says and Shawn can kind of see it.

"I got curious so I looked into other cases and I found these," Lassie says and shows several other pictures. Each of a hip with an X on them.

"Shelby Kent, burned in a car accident. Melanie Claire, drowned. Delia Mason hit by a train. All the deaths were ruled an accident or someone close to the victims were charged in the murder. But I think it was a serial killer," Lassiter says and Shawn stands and begins pacing.

"What did Jules and Chief say about this theory?" Shawn asks adjusting the blinds on the window.

"Didn't get that far. Said that Richard maybe didn't kill his sister and they laughed and said I needed a good night's sleep," Lassie says then looks at Shawn and says, "you believe me... right?"

"Yeah. I do. You want some coffee? You can sober up and walk me through the theory and I'll see what the theories say," Shawn says making a cup of coffee for Lassie and grabbing another smoothie for himself before sitting down to look at the pictures as Lassie drinks his coffee.

"You alright there Lassie?" Shawn asks when the detective's head lolls to the side for the fifth time.

"No...I feel confused and tired," Lassie says.

"Good. That means the drug is working," Shawn says and stands.

"D...drug?" Lassie slurs and he blinks a couple of times.

"Yes, how else do you think I keep people docile when I cut Xs into their hips? Bless Gus and his habit of leaving his notes on the various drugs he tries to sell around his apartment. Poor man has unwittingly been helping me control my victims for years and he never realized," Shawn says and Lassie clocks him in the head with some strength but it fades fast.

"Lassie. This isn't how I wanted things to go. I didn't want to kill you. Jules was a maybe. But she's pretty and I like looking at her so I decided not to," Shawn babbles as a little bit of blood trickles down the side of his face as Lassie looses all the strength in his body. 

Soon he will be dead and Shawn can set the scene.

Shawn can feel Lassie's eyes on him as he bends down and starts to undo the detective's pants and pull them down enough to cut an X into the flesh.

Lassie gives one last jerk and Shawn feels his pulse hammer and then stop.

Shawn pulls out his phone and dials Jules.

"Shawn?" Comes the tires answer.

"Jules, Lassie came by and was ranting about him not thinking Richard killed his sister because he didn't believe that I could have figured it out before him. I think he was drinking," Shawn says making his voice crack.

"Shawn keep him there," Jules says.

"I can't. He left. Said he was going to the precinct. God Jules I tried to stop him he clocked me with his gun. I think I have a concussion," Shawn says.

"I'll have paramedics on their way. Stay there I'll look for Carlton," Jules says and hangs up.

Shawn quickly loads the detective into his car and pours some alcohol onto his clothes and sends the car into oncoming traffic. 

The car will crash.

The SBPD will mourn. 

The death of Carlton Lassiter will be just another cautionary tale about drinking and driving.

And Shawn will kill again.


End file.
